1. Field
The present application relates to an electrostatic, i.e., triboelectric, energy generator using a tire cord fabric, a tire cord including the electrostatic energy generator, and a tire including the tire cord.
According to embodiments of the present application, disclosed herein is a device capable of generating electrical energy using mechanical energy by capturing energy generated by a deformation of a tire within which the electrostatic energy generator is incorporated.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles commonly drive using a fossil fuel or using electrical energy. Such vehicles, including automobiles, require energy to operate a drive system, and thus determining how the vehicles can efficiently drive using a small amount of energy for a long time is of great interest. Conventionally, the vehicles can store only a limited amount energy (e.g., fossil energy, electrical energy, or hydrogen energy), and are limited in that they can drive only by the amount of the stored energy. Particularly, in the case of vehicles using electrical energy, the vehicles have a limited mileage due to limitations of storage and charging.
In general, in the vehicles, tires are mounted on the outer circumference of wheels in order to maintain a grounding force with a road surface during driving, and thus the tires may absorb the impact of an uneven road surface or of loads generated in the vehicles. That is, the tires, which are attached to the wheels of the vehicle and made of a material such as rubber, are parts which are continuously deformed according to a shape of the ground since the tires are in direct contact with the ground during the rotation of the wheels.
In general, a road is a smooth asphalt road. However, uneven surfaces such as speed bumps can exist in the middle of a road, and a vehicle may also drive on an unpaved road.
It is natural for tires to be deformed no matter how smooth a road surface is due to the weight of a vehicle. The tires may be further deformed on a speed bump or the unpaved road.
Such deformation of tires continuously occurs during the driving of a vehicle. When the mechanical energy generated by the deformation of the tires is used, the mechanical energy can be converted into electrical energy, and the electrical energy can be harvested.